Pinky meets the Brain
by Ke13
Summary: All this girl wanted were some answers. But what happens when this girl from the south comes to Handlers Conners? Is she friend or foe? But the most importent question is, will she stay? TezzxOC Sorry if the summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ke's POV**

It was a new day in a new town and I was still wondering why I left one small town for another, even smaller town. 'I wonder if this is worth it.' I thought as I pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. I got off my bike and walked in. That's when the waitress came up to me.

"Hello. What's your name?" she asked with a smile. I smiled shyly back at her. "My name is Ke. Ke Grimm. What's yours?" "My name is Grace. Would you like to order?" she said/asked. I nodded. "Yes please. Do you have chocolate milkshakes?"

"Yup. One chocolate milkshake coming up." Grace walked to the back to place my order. I walked over to a booth and sat down. It was only a little while later that she came back with my milkshake.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me the milkshake. She smiled and went to go over to a group who had just come in. 'They look interesting.' I thought as I got up to walk around. I was never any good at sitting still. I was drinking my shake when all of a sudden I bumped into someone when I wasn't looking and spilled it all over them.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!" I said panicked. I started to use my hands to get up the mess but I think it just made me look like an idiot cause he started to push me away.

"Stop it!" he commanded in a thick Russian accent. I looked up to protest but the look he give me made me stop.

"Hey chill Tezz. She was just trying to help." came a voice. I looked for the owner of the voice and saw it was the blond in the group. I looked down to my feet. "I'm sorry. I'm really clumsy." I turned to walk away sad because not only did I just make an idiot out of myself, I no longer had a chocolate milkshake. But the blond guy grabbed my arm so I would face him. "It's okay. Why don't you come sit with us?" he offered. I just nodded so I wouldn't be rude and followed them to their booth.

"I'm Vert. And over there is Agura, Spinner, Sherman, Zoom, Stanford, and you've already met Tezz." He said pointing to everyone. "I'm Ke."

The one named Stanford said, "That's an interesting look, luv. What kind of style are you going for?" I could tell by his accent he was British. "Um, I just like these clothes." I just looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a long purple and gray tank top that stopped just below my hips, black short shorts that were an inch or two above mid thigh, one purple and gray striped sock and one neon green sock and both came up to mid thigh, and shoes that were easy to slip off.

"No need to be shy luv." replied Stanford. "Sorry. I'm not real good with people." By this time I had been moved to sit in between Stanford and Tezz, who still looked a little ticked off. "Well you're not the only one right Tezz." Spinner said only to be elbowed in the ribs by Sherman. I slightly laughed at that.

"So where you from?" asked Zoom. "I'm from the south. I'm a country girl." I was little bolder saying that. "Really? You sound more British to me." Stanford said. I nodded. "I just have a speech impediment that makes me sound British." I explained.

We soon started to get to know each other better and I warmed up to them. It felt nice not to be judged for being different because they all were so different. But I knew I could never tell them why I was really here. They would never believe me.

**Tezz's POV**

I envied AJ for staying behind. The others were over excited to go to Zeke's. As we entered the diner I saw a strange girl sitting near our booth. She was really pale with freckles, gray eyes covered by somewhat small glasses, and her hair was black in the front and orange in the back. She reminded me of those characters from those manga things Spinner and Zoom look at.

As we made our way over to our booth someone bumped into me and spilled their drink all over me. It was the girl I saw before. "OMG! I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!" she said panicked and started to try and wipe her milkshake off me with her hands. I was not use to people outside of the team touching me. "Stop it!" I commanded. She stopped and looked up at me like she was going to say something but decided against it. The look on her face reminded me of a hurt animal.

That's when Vert came in and had her sit with us. She was sited between me and Stanford. I glared at Spinner when he made a remark about my people skills but I remember hearing this girl, Ke, say she was not good with people. That would explain her actions from earlier.

She eventually started to relax and even joined in with Zoom and Spinner as they did the most ridicules things. Oddly enough she didn't bother me at all even though she was interacting with the two most immature members of our team. We had learned a lot about her. Like that she took advantage of the woods, as she called them, and trained herself for a unique fighting style. We soon parted ways and she gave all of us hugs, which I found odd but didn't say anything.

When we entered the Hub Stanford asked one of the oddest things. "Do you guys think I have a shot with Ke?" I shook my head while the others laughed. "Dude you're not her type, more like black eye and bloody nose." Zoom said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

**Ke's POV**

As I returned to my new apartment my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello Ke. What have you thought about my offer?" said the woman who got me to come here on the first place. "I'll need time to think about it more. I'll ride out the full month you paid for this apartment but please try not to give me any info on the Multiverse. I want to find out on my own first." "Very well. I shall wait for your decision." she said before she hung up.

I went over to my bed and lied down thinking about my new friends. I noted that I was a little taller than Spinner. And Zoom was the same age as me so I had a bud in him. My thoughts soon went to Tezz. He had been mad at me when we met but I think he cooled down a lot. "I think I might like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like. And the part about her milkshake was a small comedy thing. Please tell me if you like. Thank you.^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter 2, obviously XD, and well thats all I can say about it right now. Oh and please if you would leave what you liked and disliked about this story in your review, if you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It had been two whole weeks since Ke came to Handler's Corners. She had met AJ the next day after she arrived and was given a bear hug that she had to ask him to let go so she could breath.

They all got to learn a lot about each other. The team learned that Ke did more guy things because most of her family where guys. Ke learned about them as well (but I'm not going into all that stuffs).

Tezz had forgiven her for the milkshake incident and he had got a big hug from her. Stanford had even tried hitting on her but obviously she couldn't tell because she would brush off what he said and laugh. The only thing they didn't learn about one another was why they were there.

**Ke's POV**

I got up and started to get ready to go out to the Salt Flats early in the morning, which for me was around 9:30 am. I had to calibrate the speedometer on my bike before I cloaked it with a small hologram device I created and test my theory about speed and the Multiverse. I put on my classic biker helmet and rode off.

As I rode I was on the lookout for the odd storms I'd heard about from Zeke and Grace.

When I was out in the middle of nowhere I had to switch my power source from the gas function, as I called it, to the device that held the proof of the Multiverse was real. The energy it released was very clean and enabled my bike to go faster.

As I tried to get up to a speed that would cause a rift to open I thought of how I came into possession of this device. 'I miss my Multiverse friend.' I thought as I took a trip down memory lane. I snapped out of it when my alarm went off. I didn't even know it was noon yet. I stopped my tests for the day and went to Zeke's to meet the others.

**Stanford's POV**

Me, AJ, Zoom, and Tezz were in Zeke's when Ke finally showed up on that wreck she calls a bike. I learned last time not to insult her bike unless I want my spine removed. She got off and ran up to the door, only to run into it quite literally. "I'm okay! I meant to do that!" she yelled. I counted down before she said, "No I didn't."

The girl sure knows how to make an entrance. She even had Tezz laughing from it. She walked over and took her usual seat between me and Tezz. "So luv, what have you been up to today?" "Nothing much really. Just took a ride today is all. What about y'all?"

"Just the usual, luv." I place my arm over her shoulder as she sipped her grape soda. I swear that this girl is hard to read at times. I saw the others had shook their heads at me but I believe their just jealous of me. Then Zoom had to stick his nose in. "So, Ke, how many guys have you dated?" I sent a glare his way but I felt Ke shift a little. "Um, I've never dated anyone." That made all of us, including Tezz, look at her.

"You must be joking, luv. How could never had a date?" She looked down as if to hide. "Let's just say that guys usually get intimidated by me." she said.

**Tezz's POV**

When she answered her voice had so much pain in it. I don't think the others noticed but they could tell it made her sad. Though I had to wonder why she had never had a romantic relationship with someone. She was attractive and made good company. I wanted to ask her questions as to why, but something in the back of mind made me stop.

Instead I just messed with her iPod and some song called '_I Am the Best_' started and soon she was bobbing her head to the song a grin on her face. She started to sing along with the song which was quite impressive do to the fact it was in Japanese.

She then proceeded to get me up so she could get out to dance. What I didn't expect was for her to have me dance with her. The others just laughed but Ke made it look like she couldn't dance either so they would knock it off. When the song ended everyone clapped.

"Hey, we have a karaoke night coming up soon. You should come to it Ke, you'd be great." Grace said after the little show she had put on. Ke just laughed and said she'll see if she can.

We soon had to leave. We waved goodbye to her and went back to the Hub. When we got back Stanford came up to me. He was mad that much I could tell. "Tezz! Are you trying to ruin my chance with Ke?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." I said in all honesty. He scoffed. "Then what was that back at the diner?" "She looked like she didn't want to talk about her past so I just tried to change the topic." I explained. But for some reason that felt more like a half truth, but I don't know why.

**Ke's POV**

As I left I thought back to the only other person I was close to but we were separated by the Multiverse. I missed the contact I had with my friend but there was not much I could do. I had to stop my experiments or I was going to get into trouble. I sighed as I walked into my apartment. "I hope I can get the speed right soon." I said before going to bed.

As I got to bed I played the song Vanilla Twilight. It made me think of my friend. I know he was guy and he was kinda off, in a good way. When the part came up saying, '_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_', which was true for me. As much as it saddens me to think about him I did feel less alone. It was a bitter sweet thing I guess. I put the song on repeat and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

A few days later Ke was in the Salt Flats again, but this time she saw one of those odd storms. Every part of her was telling her to get out of there, but deep in her mind she heard something say go for it. And that she did.

As she got closer she saw Vert, Agura, Zoom, the Cortez bros, and Tezz heading towards the storm. And they saw her in return. "Guys try to keep her away from the Storm Shock." Vert said trying to get there faster. Ke saw them trying to slow her down, but she just sped up and dodged them.

She had made to the Storm Shock but as everyone made it in she soon lost speed and was falling. "Tezz!" Vert yelled. "I'm on it." Tezz replied catching the bike and its rider with a magnetic pulse.

They soon made it through to the other side. "Well, guys looks like someone else knows. Any ideas?" Vert asked.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliff hanger!XD *gets table throwen at* Don't blame me, blame someone. jk<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for chapter three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ke stared in awe at what she saw. 'I'm in the Multiverse! I can't believe it!' she thought looking around her. The Battle Zone they were in was like a giant forest.

Meanwhile the BF5 were trying to find a way to get Ke out of there. Finally Spinner popped his head out of the Buster Tank. "Ke, everything you're seeing is an illusion." he said trying to come up with something. "Yeah, then I'm Taylor Swift." she scoffed. She revved her bike and took off saying, "I'm inny y'all. Peace."

They all watched as she took off leaving a trail of dust behind her. Vert sighed while faceplaming. "Tezz go after her. You'll be able to find her on your map. We'll go ahead and find the Battle Key." Vert said.

**Tezz POV**

I sighed as I went to find Ke. She had a habit of doing these kinds of things as we came to learn about her. She had made it clear to us all that she was stubborn and impulsive at times. I had finally located her on my map and headed towards her location.

As I came close to her location I saw her in a clearing looking at one of the plants. I couldn't look away from her. There was something about her that was so familiar but I don't know what it could be. I had to admit to myself that she did look beautiful, especially in the light she was in.

That was one thing I did not understand. Why was I thinking of her like that? I had been thinking about her for some time now since we met. I believe it might be due to the fact that she is quite different from anyone I've met. But I do not like when Stanford tries to get her to go on a date with him, or touch her. '_Вхат ис вронг витх мы?_'

**Normal POV**

Ke had found a clearing while looking around and stopped. She stopped her bike, took off her helmet, and went to look at some kind of plant. She didn't notice when Tezz had drove up, but he was far enough back that she couldn't see him.

She didn't notice how a certain Vandal warlord had spotted her for an attack, also. He took aim at her with his crossbow and fired at her. He watched as the arrow got closer and closer.

It was about to hit her when she ducked out of the way at the last second. Kalus was shocked by that. He had only seen Zoom do that.

She spotted him while looking for where the arrow came from. "Hey you idget! What cha gone and done that for?" Ke yelled, letting some of her southern accent slide out a little. Kalus stepped out of his hiding spot. "You are very quick, sub-creature, but I will not miss this time." She snarled at him. "Aw, hush up ya over grown house cat!" Kalus grew mad at her comment and charged at her.

Tezz had gotten out of the Splitwire and was running towards her. He was going to shock Kalus with his gantlet when he charged at Ke. He had not expected her to fight back.

Ke had, in fact, started to fight Kalus. She was doing very well. Her style was close to the Vandal's but still had some differences in it. She had managed to bite him during the fight. Kalus had never seen a human fight like this. He grabbed her by the neck and flung her into a tree, where she hit her back really hard. "Ah!" she cried in pain. "Now to finish you, sub-creature." he said stalking towards her. As he went to claw her face she lifted her legs up to kick him. She succeeded, but he clawed her left leg some.

Tezz had seen enough and zapped Kalus with enough force to send him into Ke's bike, effectively destroying it. Kalus growled and fled. Tezz ran over to Ke, who was removing her neon green sock.

"What are you doing? You need to apply pressure to the wound." Tezz said, with what sounded like worry in his voice. "I will. I just gotta tie my sock around the wound and wait until I can patch it up more effectively." she said as she finished tying her sock. Tezz helped her up and started towards the Splitwire when Ke made a move towards her bike. "I need to get something." she said. "No. We need to get you back to Earth." was Tezz's reply. She got out of his hold. "I have to get it. It's from my friend."

Tezz watched her. '_Is that friend of hers that important?_' he wondered. She hissed in pain when she bent down and grabbed a bag that held her most treasured item in it. She hobbled back over to Tezz and they got in the Splitwire to meet up with the others.

**Agura POV**

We had got the Battle Key and beat the Vandals, now we had to wait for Tezz and Ke to come back. I was beginning to worry that something happened to them when the Splitwire came into view. I didn't see Ke's bike anywhere. '_Did she get hurt or…_' my thoughts were interrupted by the com-link.

"I have Ke with me. We need to get her back to the Hub. She was injured while fighting Kalus." Tezz said. "You mean she's maimed?" yelled Spinner. "No. I'm fine, relax. That big ol' tom cat only clawed my leg." Ke said. I sighed a sigh of relief.

We passed back through the portal and Vert contacted Sage to let her know that she need to have the infirmary ready for Ke.

**Stanford POV**

The team had come back to the Hub. I know Vert had said something to Sage about someone being injured, but everyone looked fine. That's when I saw Tezz walk over to the other side of his car and pulled Ke out bridle style. "What the bloody hell! How'd she get through the portal?"

"Later, Stanford. Right now Ke needs to be fixed up." Vert said. I noticed that Ke was struggling to get down. "Put me down. I can walk." she said. "It would be best if you didn't move until we see how bad the injury is." Tezz said. She stopped her protesting and he took her to the infirmary.

By the time I was informed about what happened Ke's leg had been wrapped up. But someone had to stay with her so she wouldn't walk on it. She was on little firecracker that girl. As I entered the infirmary I saw Zoom, Agura, Sherman, and Tezz around her.

I swear that Tezz wants Ke all to himself. I made my way over to her and as I was pushing my way through Tezz fell right onto Ke and their lips ended up locking into each other.

**Ke POV**

I was in complete shock. One minute I'm talking to Zoom, Agura, Sherman, and Tezz when Stanford accidently pushed Tezz and he fell on me. And not the plain old 'Whoops. I fell on you let me get up.' No, it was the one where lips met. It was my first kiss and it was an accident. I noticed that his lips were smooth and soft. I liked how they felt but remembered that they belonged to him and I started to blush.

I knew he knew I was blushing because we both had our eyes open. Soon Zoom burst into a laughing fit and our kiss ended. My face had to be as red as Vert's car by this point. I couldn't think of anything to say.

**Tezz POV**

I was at a loss for what had just happened. Our lips had become locked and her face was very red. Sure after I got back to Earth for the first time since I was nine I had gotten with other women and had done more than kiss them, but there was a difference this time. There were only two things I could focus on in this moment of time, her gray eyes that had a look of something familiar to them and her soft lips. Her lips tasted sweet, I guess from all the cookies and other sweets she eats.

Zoom's laughter made me pull away. I just shot him a glare. I saw Ke start to fidget with the item her friend had given her. "What's that?" Agura asked. "It's something my friend gave me. He was really from the Multiverse." Ke replied. Soon everyone grew curious as to what was in that bag.

Zoom was the first to try and take it, then Stanford joined in. Eventually Stanford got the bag and opened it. When he opened it he grew quiet. "Uh, luv. Why do you have a Data Log?" he asked holding out a very old looking Data Log. "My friend sent it to me using my MTP. He said I could find out more about the Multiverse with it." she said grabbing back her Data Log. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What's a MTP?" Sherman asked. "It stands for Multiverse Teleport Pod. I made it when I was eight." she replied with a big grin. Soon Sage walked in holding something.

**Normal POV**

Sage held a device no bigger than a soda can in her hands. "That's it! That's the MTP!" Ke exclaimed. "Yes. It was one of the main things I used to find you. I must say that you knew much about the Multiverse as a child." Sage said giving the MTP to Tezz. Ke just looked at him. '_Why did she give it to him?_' Ke thought. Sage turned and said, "Tezz found it in a Battle Zone. He then gave it to me to analyze."

They soon learned that Sage had contacted Ke so she could join the team. When time came for her to become a member she shared the same chip with Zoom. Her vehicle was a gray motorcycle with a single green wheel. It had a gyro-stabilizer in the middle of the wheel. Her battle suit was gray looked a lot like Tezz's but it was more form fitting. "Now to finish the process you must name you're vehicle." Ke thought for a few minutes. "Karakuri Oni." Ke said with a smile. "What does that mean?" asked Stanford. "It's close to Mechanical Demon." Ke replied.

**Tezz POV**

After Ke had joined the team I walked her to her room where she fell on the bed and fell asleep. I made my way to my room, which was right across from hers, and sat on my bed. I brought the MTP up to my face. '_It was her this whole time. She was the girl who I communicated with for five years. The same one that sent me food and books and ways to communicate._' I just couldn't believe it. "Унбелиевабле." I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the tanslations:<strong>

**_Вхат ис вронг витх мы? _= What is worng with me?**

**Унбелиевабле = Unbelievable**


End file.
